


A Pleasurable Hunt

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Belching, Belching In Face, Belly Kink, Digestion, F/F, Fetish, Furry, Masturbation, Same size vore, Soft Vore, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: So, since there are a bunch of references to Cheetah eating people in Injustice 2, I decided to do a vore story with her as a cruel, savage pred.Things get pretty nsfw towards the end.Like, she burps up an undigested bone and uses it like a dildo nsfw.Enjoy!





	A Pleasurable Hunt

There was a burning, white-hot emptiness in her gut. She needed something inside of it, something that would fight back. It was a savage, base combination of animalistic lust and hunger. Her rational mind stood no chance against her ravenous desires, but even if she could resist her urges, she had no desire to do so. It felt so good to be hungry, and it felt even better to be full. It was already too late, the hunt had begun.

 

Her current prey of choice was her amazonian sisters. Not only were they admirable prey as a result of their strength and warrior spirit, but she found that they were far more filling than their human counterparts.

 

She was currently stalking a pair of amazons, dressed in casual clothing, conversing cheerfully as they strolled through the jungle. She licked her lips. Her mouth was hot and wet. Her stomach roared.

 

She pounced on one of the amazons, pinning her to the ground. She leaned forward, and ran her tongue over the woman's face, taking in her flavor, and covering her in drool. The other amazon was paralyzed with fear.

 

"Delicious," she moaned, placing a hand to her gurgling, aching stomach. She couldn't hold on any longer, she needed to eat.

 

She lifted the amazon into the air with her superior strength. The grip of her claws was unbreakable, despite how much the large, powerful woman squirmed.

 

Cheetah was an experienced predator, but the way she shoved the amazon down her throat seemed downright sloppy. Her hunger had simply overwhelmed her, and she wanted that tall, amazonian woman churning away in her gut as soon as possible. She forced the amazon down with her arms, while gulping wetly. The journey through her esophagus was a brief one, and she soon found herself inside the huntress's stomach.

 

The sensation was euphoric, and immediate. Cheetah had been on countless hunts, and yet, the feeling of an empty stomach, followed by an unbelievably tight, squirming one, had not lost its appeal in the slightest. She purred, and her mouth hung open slightly, allowing a bit of drool to trickle out and onto the jungle floor.

 

The squirming really was delightful. That was the other thing that made amazons such appealing prey. Their warrior spirit meant that they'd fight to their very last breath, and there was nothing that Cheetah loved more than the futile squirming of prey within her unbreakable stomach.

 

Her stomach was bloated out obscenely, and the appropriate size for something with an amazon trapped within it. It would've been perfectly spherical, if not for her prey's constant kicks and punches, which could be seen on the exterior of her belly.

 

The amazon was still beside her. She was no longer afraid, now, she was angry. She couldn't run away, she needed to punish this beastly woman for devouring her friend so callously in front of her.

 

The amazon may have been dressed in casual attire, but she still had a short sword sheathed underneath her tunic.

 

She charged at Cheetah, sword drawn, letting out a mighty battle cry.

 

Cheetah was unbelievably fast, however, just like her namesake. She swiped her claws at the amazon's hand, knocking the blade out of her grip. Then, simply to torment her, she got in the amazon's face, and let out a hot, odorous belch right in her face, that smelled strongly of her former friend. The amazon was simply stunned at the cruelty and savagery of this woman, and could do nothing as she lifted her up, and lowered her down towards her open, gaping mouth.

 

This amazon was just as easy to eat as the first, and Cheetah gulped her down with less haste than last time. Since she already had a delightful amazonian meal bloating out her furry gut, there was no reason to rush with this one. She lowered her in slowly, head first. The amazon thrashed and kicked about, as her head, and then her torso journeyed down Cheetah's esophagus, but her resistance was meaningless against the superior predator.

 

Cheetah ran her tongue roughly across her face, taking more time to savor her taste. Her fear, and the sweat that came with it, gave her an even more appealing flavor.

 

Cheetah's throat sported a round, amazon-shaped bulge, as her prey was swallowed completely. The bulge gradually descended down, before it met the other bulge inside of her stomach.

 

Her belly was titanic now, much larger than Cheetah herself, and heavy, as it sagged between her legs.

 

She had no choice but to lay down against a nearby tree, as she waited for the amazons to digest. She ran a clawed hand over her belly. This was primarily to aide digestion, but she also wanted to feel the squirming of the amazons beneath her taut, furry skin. She delicately raked her talons over the surface of her tummy; the feeling was absolutely heavenly, and she purred softly to herself.

 

The sheer size of her meal, and how resistant they were, gave her quite a bit of gas, however. She let out a series of warm, thunderous burps, and she took the time to savor each one, as they filled her mouth with the residual taste of the amazons.

 

The amazons were finally digested, after a while. They put up an admirable fight for a while, but the huntress's stomach proved too powerful for them, and their struggles subsided. Cheetah was still underneath the tree, her mind awash in a fog of carnal bliss.

She let out a final, post-digestion belch. In addition to the moist, sticky air, undigested bits of her prey flew out of her mouth. Bits of clothing, weaponry, and bone scattered at her feet.

 

Cheetah eyed them with lustful curiosity. The hunt had satisfied her hunger, but the feeling of the amazons packed tightly against her stomach wall, and the sight of her mountainous belly had left her desperately aroused. Her pussy was wet and slick, practically begging for stimulation.

 

She reached out, and grabbed one of the bones from the drool-covered pile of undigestable objects beneath her. She turned it over in her hand, noting how long it was, and its appealing shape.

 

She slid the bone into her aching pussy, without a moment of shame. She was an animal, after all, a savage huntress, it was her desire, and her right, to get as much use out of her prey as possible. They were merely food to her, and, if need be, a means of getting off.

 

The bone glided effortlessly in and out of her, as it was already lubricated by her drool, and her sexual juices. She had been right about its shape, the way it was larger at either end, and tapered towards the center made the sensation of it going in and out of her extremely appealing. It also brushed against her clit in a way that felt incredible too. But, it wasn't just the shape and feel of the bone that got her off. There was also the emotional side of things. She had eaten those amazons, reducing them from proud warriors to a mere snack. And now, she was debasing them further, using their only remains as a sex toy to stimulate her lust that had arisen from her own cruelty.

 

Her movement was limited as a result of her globular gut, but she was still able to push her hips against the bone as she penetrated herself with it. This proved to be too much, and she came against the bone, and she came hard. She squirted forcefully, drenching the ground in front of her and forming a puddle of juices beneath her titanic, sagging belly and her shapely ass. She panted, exhausted.

 

She rested a hand against her stomach, and closed her eyes. It had been a good hunt.


End file.
